medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Crush You Today!
Box 3: Crush You Today! (今日中に叩き潰す！, Kyōjū ni Tatakitsubusu!) is the fifteenth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary From the top of the clock tower, Oudo watches the sun rise, comparing the act to the way other people look in a mirror before starting their day. Medaka arrives with Zenkichi to confront Oudo on the top of the clock tower. She remarks that he is surprisingly romantic, but that she did not have the time to pretty herself up for him. She states that she came as the Student Council president, and demands Oudo tell her all he knows of the Flask Plan. Oudo is annoyed to see Medaka has brought Zenkichi with her, and when she demands he tell her about the Flask Plan, he orders her to her knees. Both Medaka and Zenkichi are able to resist when Oudo orders them to kneel, and continue to do so when he orders them to prostrate themselves. Oudo expresses his surprise, but realizes the reason for their growth when he figures out they were trained by Maguro. As Oudo prepares to use physical force, Zenkichi jumps between him and Medaka. Oudo expresses his annoyance, and moves to get rid of Zenkichi (misremembering his name as "Hitokichi"). Furious, Zenkichi kicks Oudo off the clock tower. Medaka tells Zenkichi he should not be going wild in such a place. Realizing what he has done, Zenkichi runs to the edge and calls out to Oudo. He and Medaka are stunned to see Oudo standing on the side of the tower. Oudo merely lands on the side, and holds on with his feet. He mentions that all members of the Thirteen Party can do this, and that one member can even walk on the ceiling. Oudo describes the Flask Plan to Medaka and Zenkichi, and reveals the entire student body will be turned into guinea pigs once the process is complete. Oudo begins to leave, calling over his shoulder as he does so that the Flask Plan labs are actually located under the clock tower, and Medaka is welcome to come any time. After Oudo leaves, Zenkichi asks Medaka what she intends to do. Medaka expresses her disgust that such a project has been going on at the academy, and declares to Zenkichi that the two of them are going to destroy the Flask Plan that day. At the Student Council office, Zenkichi and Medaka find the suggestion box overflowing with complaints about Class 13. The two discuss how Class 13 is disrupting the school for the other students; Zenkichi mentions that even the Public Morals Committee are having problems, and Medaka notes that the Abnormals do not even follow the basic rules. Changing into a new outfit, she tells Zenkichi that they are heading to the Flask Plan labs now. Zenkichi questions whether they should get Akune and Kikaijima. Medaka replies in the negative, stating that those two won't be good for a physical fight, to which Zenkichi agrees. Neither of them notices Shiranui eavesdropping on their conversation. Medaka and Zenkichi arrive at the entrance to the Flask Plan labs, the Door of Rejection, guarded by Sanou and Unou. The twins inform them about the rules of the door, though Medaka is unimpressed, and easily passes through. She stops to tell Zenkichi that, as a Leo, he should have good luck today. After Medaka moves on, Zenkichi wonders how he can possibly get through the door. He is surprised to find that Akune and Kikaijima have come, and is more surprised when he is told it was Shiranui who explained to them what was going on. Zenkichi tries to convince them to turn back; Kikaijima tells him she is only afraid of being left behind. She then passes through the Door of Rejection, shocking Zenkichi and the Tsushima twins. Akune explains to Zenkichi that Medaka told them what number code to enter next if they wanted to get through (Zenkichi's birth date). Sanou and Unou claim that they have now trapped themselves on the other side with no code. Akune brushes them off, explaining he has no intention of going along with their rules. Grabbing a torch, he sets to breaking down the door with force. Zenkichi thinks to himself that he had forgotten Akune's middle school title: Destroyer. After one hundred and fifty two strikes, the door crumbles, and Akune and Zenkichi move on into the labs. The Student Council comes to another door, which the Tsushima twins identify as an elevator. However, Medaka chooses to forgo the elevator in favor of the stairs, wanting to see as much of the Flask Plan as possible. Hakama watches their advance on a monitor. Hakama expresses his surprise at Medaka's companions: one Normal, Zenkichi, and two Specials, Akune and Kikaijima. He asks Shiranui if she is planning anything. After she denies him, Hakama notes how Oudo's actions turned out to work in his favor as he never expected Medaka to come so soon. Shiranui warns him not to ignore Akune and Kikaijima however, as one of Medaka's greatest assets is her authority over those around her. For that same reason, Shiranui can't stand her. Hakama chuckles, remarking that it is rare for Shiranui to give him a warning. Akune and Zenkichi discuss what they intend to do as they encounter members of the Thirteen Party. Akune states that he will attack without hesitation when the time comes, citing the helplessness he felt during Unzen's attack. Zenkichi expresses his surprise at Akune's resolve, but assures the older boy that he doesn't need to look out for him. They are both told off by Medaka the next moment however, who points out that they have been walking in circles. The Tsushima twins reveal that the first floor is actually a maze. They both express their outrage when Zenkichi asks them why they are tagging along, stating that they have no job anymore now that the door they were guarding has been destroyed. Medaka asks Kikaijima to use the same method she used when the two of them were in an amusement park maze. When they hear that Medaka and Kikaijima went to an amusement park together, Zenkichi and Akune are very upset that they were not invited. Kikaijima releases a loud shout into the maze. Zenkichi and Akune both complain about their eardrums after Kikaijima's shout, though they are silenced when Medaka explains that she used sonar to uncover the layout of the maze. Takachiho appears behind the Student Council, stating no one has ever used sonar before, and then introduces himself. He approaches Medaka, effortlessly dodging attacks by Zenkichi and Akune. Zenkichi thinks to himself it felt more like they avoided him. Medaka recognizes him from the chairman's office, as the one who was trying to provoke her. Takachiho steals her hair tie and glasses, then pulls off his lab coat, introducing himself as the Thirteen Party's battler, and declares Medaka will have to defeat him if she wishes to continue. Medaka discards her own lab coat in preparation to fight him, claiming she wants to test how her own abilities have improved. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Oudo Miyakonojou #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Maguro Kurokami (flashback) #Harigane Onigase (flashback) #Garaharu Ushibuka (flashback) #Royal Hirado (flashback) #Kenri Noogata (flashback) #Myouga Unzen (flashback) #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Hansode Shiranui #'Unou Tsushima' #'Sanou Tsushima' #Kouki Akune #Mogana Kikaijima #Hakama Shiranui #Shigusa Takachiho Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, Medaka and Zenkichi are shown operating out of the temporary office introduced in Episode 12, rather than the proper office as in the manga. *In the manga, Sanou and Unou explain the sonar trick, having followed the Student Council into the labs. In the anime, the twins are absent, so Medaka explains it herself. Category:Episodes